Haru and Me
by rulykyu.chohyunra
Summary: Moment Kyuhyun dan Haru Genre : keluarga, persaudaraan dan persahabatan


Seorang pemuda yang hanya mengenakan kaos berwarna hitam, jeans hitam dan sepatu sneakers putih. Terlihat berlari tergesa-gesa di cuaca yang cukup dingin.

"Nuna, jangan tinggalkan aku..." gumamnya terus menerus sambil berlari menuju Rumah Sakit Seoul, dimana saudara perempuannya di rawat.

Sekitar 30 menit berlari, akhirnya ia tiba di Rumah Sakit. Langkah kakinya terhenti di depan sebuah ruang bersalin.

Tangannya tampak bergetar saat memegang pintu, lalu membukanya.

Ia berjalan mendekati ranjang dimana kakaknya terbaring dan tubuhnya tertutup oleh kain putih.

Kakinya terasa lemas, namun ia terus mendekati kakak perempuannya. Hingga kini ia berdiri di tepi ranjang. Tangannya yang bergetar membuka perlahan-lahan kain putih tersebut.

Air matanya tumpah saat ia memandangi wajah pucat kakaknya yang terlihat tersenyum.

"Nuna...nuna..." panggilnya dan mengguncang tubuhnya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku...nuna...kenapa nuna harus pergi!"

"Nuna...nuna! Ayo bangun!! Nuna!!!" teriaknya disela-sela isak tangisnya.

Pemuda yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun, menangis sesenggukan, lalu ia memeluk erat tubuh kakaknya yang telah pergi meninggalkannya.

Tidak berapa lama seorang Dokter menemui Kyuhyun.

"Apa anda keluarga pasien?" tanyanya

Mendengar suara yang asing baginya. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya, lalu menyeka air mata dan berbalik menatap Dokter tersebut.

"Ne" sahutnya

"Saudara anda telah melahirkan anak perempuannya dengan selamat, tapi mian, kami tidak bisa menyelamatkan saudara anda, karena pendarahan hebat. Jika anda berkenan, anda bisa ke ruang bayi untuk melihat bayinya"

"Ne" sahutnya

Kyuhyun mengikuti Dokter tersebut menuju ruang bayi.

Ia melihat dari luar ruangan. Tangannya yang tampak kasar meraba jendela kaca saat dirinya menatap keponakan kecilnya yang cantik.

"Cantik" gumamnya

5 tahun kemudian

Kyuhyun yang masih menggeluti hobinya dibidang olahraga tinju. Tiap kali pulang dengan wajah yang terdapat memar, ia harus menerima omelan dari gadis kecil yang sangat berarti bagi hidupnya.

"Appa nakal!! Appa gak dengerin Haru!! Haru marah sama appa!"

"Haru~ah...ayolah, jangan marah. Nanti appa sedih loh"

"Biarin aja!! Tiap hari appa pergi main tinju melulu!! Pulangnya pasti ada luka! Appa gak sayang Haru!! Appa gak pernah mau dengerin Haru!"

"..." Kyuhyun diam sejenak. Lalu ia berlutut dan memeluk tubuh kecil Haru dengan erat.

"Mianhe. Appa janji. Appa akan berhenti bermain tinju. Appa tidak akan membuat Haru khawatir lagi"

"Appa bohong! Dulu juga bicaranya begitu. Tapi tetap aja appa main tinju!! "

"..." Kyuhyun tersenyum, lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

Ia memegang wajah Haru dengan kedua tangannya, "Kali ini, appa janji pada Haru"

"Janji?"

"Appa janji" sahutnya

Sebagai janjinya pada Haru, ia menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya, kemudian Haru mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya pada jari Kyuhyun sebagai janji mereka.

"Appa harus janji sama Haru. Appa gak boleh sakit. Appa gak boleh luka. Dan appa gak boleh tinggalin Haru"

"Appa janji" sahut Kyuhyun

Haru tersenyum akan janji Kyuhyun padanya. Lalu Haru memeluk erat Kyuhyun.

"Haru sayang appa. Haru gak mau kehilangan appa. Kalau appa main tinju, Haru takut appa luka, terus masuk Rumah Sakit. Haru cuma punya appa. Kalau appa sakit, Haru akan sedih"

"..."Kyuhyun terdiam. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan berusaha menahan air matanya di depan Haru.

"Jika suatu hari, Haru tahu appa bukan appa kandungmu. Apa Haru akan tetap menyayangi appa?" batinnya

Haru melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun, ia tersenyum lalu mengecup pipi Kyuhyun, hingga lamunannya buyar.

"Ish! Anak appa genit ya. Sudah berani curi-curi mencium appa" ledeknya dan menggelitiki pinggang Haru.

"Hahahaha. Appa...geli...hahaha..." tawa Haru begitu renyah, hingga membuat Kyuhyun semakin usil untuk menggelitikinya.

Sepasang suami istri yang telah menikah selama 6 tahun, dan belum memiliki anak. Mereka hidup bahagia, walau sebenarnya sang suami memiliki rasa bersalah yang tidak mampu ia sampaikan pada istrinya.

Rasa bersalah, yang semakin besar setelah dirinya tahu, bahwa wanita yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya telah meninggal.

Pria itu duduk di sebuah Taman, dimana dulu dirinya selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama kekasihnya jika dirinya memiliki banyak pikiran.

"Mianhe Ahra. Aku baru tahu bahwa kau sudah tiada. Mianhe, karena aku belum mengunjungi makammu ,"

"Aku tahu...kau pasti sangat membenciku. Karena aku tidak memiliki keberanian didepan appa dan eomma bahwa aku telah menghamilimu"

"Hingga saat ini...aku masih belum memiliki keberanian untuk mengaku pada keluargaku, bahwa aku memiliki anak, meski hingga saat ini aku sama sekali belum pernah melihat bagaimana wajah anak kita"

"Tapi aku harap. Anak kita baik-baik saja"

Pria tampan berlesung pipi itu menghela napas beratnya.

Hari ini Kyuhyun ingin menghabiskan waktunya untuk mengajak Haru berjalan-jalan setelah dirinya memperoleh uang dari hasil pertandingan Tinju.

Dengan pipi kanan yang tampak memar, dan sudut bibir kanannya yang juga terluka namun sudah diberi plester bergambar beruang oleh Haru. Dirinya terlihat tidak memiliki beban, walau sebenarnya ia harus melunasi biaya gedung dimana Haru bersekolah.

Ia memikirkan dimana dirinya harus bekerja jika ia berhenti bertanding Tinju. Sepanjang jalan menuju pasar tradisional, Haru terlihat senang dan tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Kyuhyun.

Haru yang dibesarkan oleh Kyuhyun dengan penuh kasih sayang. Haru sama sekali tidak mengetahui jika Kyuhyun memiliki trauma pada sebuah gedung tinggi. Dan setiap kali Haru meminta ingin di ajak ke Mall, Kyuhyun selalu menolak dengan alasan jika pergi ke Mall uangnya tidak akan cukup. Padahal sebenarnya yang Kyuhyun takutkan adalah trauma yang masih membekas di ingatannya.

"Appa, Haru mau itu" ucapnya dan menunjuk kearah seorang penjual kura-kura.

"Haru~ah. Bukankah dua hari yang lalu Haru sudah membeli kura-kura. Kenapa tidak membeli yang lain saja?"

"Tapi kan kura-kuranya cuma satu. Nanti kura-kura nya kesepian karena gak punya teman. Seperti Haru yang gak punya teman di sekolah"

"Kenapa Haru gak punya teman?"

"Karena Haru gak punya eomma"

Kyuhyun menatap lirih padanya. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangan Haru, kemudian ia menggendongnya.

"Meski Haru tidak memiliki eomma. Tapi Haru masih punya appa. Appa tidak akan pernah membuat Haru sedih, dan appa tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Haru"

"Haru tahu appa sayang Haru. Tapi, Haru ingin eomma. Haru juga ingin seperti teman-teman yang di sayang eommanya"

"Yah...berarti Haru tidak menginginkan appa. Kalau begitu appa pergi saja, ah..." ucap Kyuhyun berpura-pura sedih

"Jangan! Appa gak boleh pergi. Masa eomma pergi ninggalin Haru, terus appa juga mau tinggalin Haru" sahutnya dan terdengar suaranya yang bergetar karena Haru merasa sedih dengan candaan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun merasa bersalah saat menatap mata Haru yang berkaca-kaca .

"Mianhe, appa sudah membuat Haru sedih"

"Mm" Haru menggelengkan kepalanya

"Appa gak pernah buat Haru sedih. Appa selalu buat Haru bahagia" ucapnya dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Kyuhyun, lalu Haru merebahkan kepalanya di pundak Kyuhyun.

"Appa..."

"Ne?"

"Haru...ingin..."

"Ingin apa?"

"Ingin..."

"Haru ingin apa? Katakan saja, appa akan membelikannya untuk Haru" ucapnya

"Haru...ingin...kentut...hehehehe" sahutnya dan tertawa malu.

"Ya! Bau tahu" ledek Kyuhyun dan ia pura-pura menutup hidungnya

"Ish! Appa aja kentut di depan Haru kalau tidur . Haru gak tutup hidung" keluhnya dan menggembungkan pipinya.

"Ish! Jangan keras-keras bicaranya. Nanti appa malu" ucap Kyuhyun dan meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir mungil Haru.

Kyuhyun bagi Haru bukan hanya seorang ayah, tapi juga seorang sahabat baginya.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun adalah anak dari seorang pengusaha ternama di Korea. Hanya saja sejak kecil dirinya kabur dari rumah setelah ayahnya menikah lagi dengan wanita lain. Dan ia bertemu Ahra yang hidup sebatang kara, lalu Ahra merawat dan membesarkan Kyuhyun dengan kasih sayang seperti adiknya sendiri.

Selama 12 tahun , Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengan ayahnya. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun memiliki keinginan untuk bertemu dengan ayahnya walau hanya dari jauh. Tapi ia berpikir kembali, bahwa ayahnya tidak peduli padanya. Hingga niat itu selalu ia urungkan kembali.

Di salah satu ruang meeting yang sepi. Seorang pria paruh baya hanya berdua dengan sekretaris yang ia percayai, dan telah bekerja untuknya selama bertahun-tahun lamanya.

Pria itu memandangi wajah dari beberapa foto yang telah diberikan oleh sekretaris padanya.

"Yunho~ah. Siapa gadis kecil ini? Apa dia anaknya Kyuhyun?"

"Sepertinya begitu tuan. Karena saya mendengar gadis kecil itu memanggil 'appa' pada tuan muda Kyuhyun"

"Sudah 12 tahun appa mencarimu, Kyu. Dan sekarang kau sudah memiliki anak. Kyu, kenapa kau tidak pernah menemui appa? Apa kau masih marah pada appa?" batinnya

"Ini alamat tuan muda" Yunho menyerahkan sebuah memo dimana ia menulis alamat dimana Kyuhyun tinggal. Dan pria itu memandang lekat kertas yang dipegangnya.

Kyuhyun mengajak Haru pergi sebuah kedai langganannya sewaktu dirinya masih kecil. Dan penjual itu sangat mengenal dirinya.

"Ahjussi. Berikan Bungeoppang nya dua, rasanya seperti biasa ya ahjussi"

"Baiklah, Kyu" sahutnya, dan memberikan Bungeoppang rasa kacang merah dan coklat.

"Haraboji. Haru mau coba yang itu"

Haru menunjuk kearah Tokkebi sosis yang belum di goreng.

"Sebentar ya anak manis. Haraboji akan menggorengnya untuk Haru. Haraboji akan kasih bonus untuk Haru"

"Horee, Haru dapat bonus. Tapi...bonus itu apa?" tanya Haru bingung dan menatap Kyuhyun

"Bonus itu seperti hadiah, Haru" jawabnya dan mengacak-acak pelan rambut Haru

"Oh..."

Kyuhyun tersenyum tiap kali mendengar celetukan-celetukan Haru yang polos.

Di saat Kyuhyun menemani Haru menunggu Tokkebi , Kyuhyun begitu terkejut ketika ada seseorang yang menyapanya.

"Kyuhyun...kau...Kyuhyun kan?"

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, lalu ia menoleh. Haru yang tidak tahu siapa pemuda yang menyapanya, ia menggoyang tangan Kyuhyun hingga Kyuhyun menatapnya, "Ahjussi itu siapa?" tanya Haru.

Tbc

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba kebersit ide ini waktu lagi kangen sama moment KyuHaru. Awalnya pengen buat moment Kyungsoo Haru tapi gak nemu feelnya. Karena aku sendiri msih susah move on dari moment KyuHaru di ff GMASC


End file.
